One of the most important technologies in digital photography is the implementation of two dimensional imaging devices such as CCDs (Charge Couple Device) in the body Of standard camera format.
It is desired that the imaging device will function as a complete substitute for photographic film. This should provide imaging area of the same size as the film exposed area and geometry that enables the placement of the imaging device sensitive area at the film focal plan.
The imaging device is thick relative to standard photography film and is larger in size than it's imaging area. These geometrical restrictions generate conflicts with standard cameras bodies and therefore the imaging device is unsuitable as a complete substitution for a film.
Present art of digital cameras provide, three methods for the implementation of a imaging device in a body of standard formats.
The first solution involves building a camera body specially designed for accommodating a imaging device in the image plan. This solution is not suitable for use with the large selection of commercially available camera bodies. It is limited to camera bodies specially designed and manufactured for the specific imaging device Such a solution is provided in StudioCam, from Agfa-Gevaert, Germany.
In a second solution, an imaging device is supplied which is smaller than the standard film format and is implemented in camera bodies which do not have a focal-plane shutter. This solution enables the implementation of the imaging device in commercially available camera bodies but many such cameras with a focal plane shutter may introduce serious mechanical difficulties Furthermore, it is inconvenient for the photographer owing to the smaller imaging format. An example of a camera based on this solution is the CatchLight from Leaf Systems, Inc., Bedford, USA
In the third method, an optical relay is used to transfer the image from the focal plane of the camera to the focal plane of the imaging device. Usually, magnification is used to provide an effective format which is the same as the film format. Such a solution is provided in model Fujix DS-5051DS-515 by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. of Japan. The drawbacks of this solution are costly optical relay, added weight of the optical relay and reduction of optical performance (sharpness and vignetting).